IWTB CAP 23 LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Leo y Cinza tienen una diferencia, y es Grinto quien decide intervenir y dejar algo muy en claro...


_I WANT TO BELIEVE. __Capítulo 23… la "calma" antes de la tormenta_

_**Disclaimer: Los combo niños no pertenecen a la comunidad de "Combo Niños Virtuales", les pertenecen a sus creadores, pero son miembros honorarios de nuestra Comunidad. Cinza y Leo le pertenecen a Enigma_X_Azul_Celeste y a AzulySerio1 quienes también son miembros de la comunidad.**_

_NOTA DE AUTOR.._

_Hola de nuevo… una vez mas una historia de mi inspiración, Esta vez decidí hacer una pequeña pelea entre Leo y Cinza… con el típico problema que tienen ellos dos: el temor de perderse mutuamente. Sin embargo, Es Grinto quien toma las cartas en el asunto y decide poner un alto a todo esto. Espero que les agrade porque después de esto… viene el entrenamiento)_

_Muchas gracias a quienes nos dejaron un Review… se les agradece el tiempo que se tomaron para hacernos un comentario._

_Hasta Pronto…_

_Enigma_X, Azul_Celeste_

_- "Leo…"_

_- "¿si?"_

_-"¿puedes salir un momento?"_

_- "¿y la meditación?"_

_- "llevamos horas en ella… ya me cansé…"_

_- "la meditación no te debe de cansar… te debe de relajar…el trance capoeirista es para equilibrar tus emociones y modificarlas…"_

_- "lo sé… pero la verdad es que ya no me puedo concentrar…"_

_- ¿porque no puedes concentrarte?- me dice Leo saliendo del cubículo…_

_- no lo sé… siento algo extraño en el ambiente…- le digo un poco nerviosa…_

_- es cierto, puedo percibirlo también…- Leo se me queda mirando extrañado…- Cinza... ¿te sientes bien?_

_- si, aunque no sé porque de repente… - comencé a temblar…- ¡algo va a pasar, Leo…! ¡algo terrible!- le digo preocupada, él me mira asustado…_

_- no permitiré que te suceda algo… te lo prometo…_

_- no es por mí… lo que a mi me suceda no me importa… _

_- a mi me importa… no soportaría perderte otra vez…_

_- es un riesgo que corro con todo gusto… si mi vida sirviera para salvarte a ti o a los demás, con gusto la daría si fuera necesario… que en esta ocasión, si tengo que morir, que sirva de algo…_

_-¡No!... ¡para eso estoy yo!… prometí que te defendería y eso haré… sólo yo puedo prevenir que algo te suceda… perderte sería perderme a mi mismo… por haberte fallado_

_- Leo… no se trata de mí… ¡se trata de luchar por todos!, ¡por evitar que la tierra se pierda en el mundo divino!_

_- lo sé Cinza, lo sé…pero perderte es mi mas grande temor…_

_- antes de conocerme… ¿le temías a algo? _

_- no, creo que no…_

_-¡entonces no permitas que sea yo quien frene el crecimiento de tu espíritu!, Leo…¡ libérate de ese temor, y así me liberarás a mi también! porque me habrás demostrado que eso puede ser posible… _

_- pero yo…_

_-Leo, ¡mírame a los ojos!… ¿que ves en ellos?... verás el reflejo de la persona mas importante que he conocido… lo mas grande que me ha sucedido…si llegara a saber que soy yo la causa de tu perdición… moriría mas de mil veces si fuera verdad._

_- Pero, Cinza…_

_- si quieres que sea feliz… tu debes serlo también…_

_- perdiéndote, no sería feliz…_

_- no sabemos que pueda suceder…si tengo que morir, moriré y nadie, ni tú, podrás evitarlo. Son los designios del Gran Dios y sólo él tiene la respuesta… pero si eso llegara a suceder y tu has logrado llegar al límite más alto de tu capacidad como capoeirista, entonces viviré dentro de tu corazón, para siempre, recuerda, juntos somos un solo elemento… y juntos habremos de estar siempre...- __**le digo mientras tomo su mano y le señalo el anillo con la perla dorada del quinto elemento…Leo guarda silencio unos momentos mientras me mira con seriedad…**__- no importa lo que suceda, sucederá y punto… y si uno de los dos debe morir… no nos queda mas que aceptarlo, pero siempre, una parte de nosotros queda dentro del otro… si he de desaparecer, entonces me iré… pero estaré dentro de ti… eternamente. __**Leo me abraza con fuerza… a la vez que me dice en el oído**__…_

_- y si morimos los dos…¿Qué puede pasar__**?- yo me incorporo y posando mi frente sobre la suya, le digo con ojos cerrados y voz casi susurrante…**_

_- recuerda lo que dijo Itzamná yo desaparecería… de todas formas no estaría contigo porque mi espíritu se habría perdido…pero no mi esencia que estaría dentro de tu corazón, si aún vives…_

_- eso no me reconforta en lo absoluto, Cinza…- __**me dice mientras se aleja un poco para poderme mirar…**__- no me puedo resignar a una vida sin ti… ¡no puedo!_

_- ¡pero ya lo habías hecho!_

_- ¡soy un cobarde!_

_-¡no digas eso!...Leo… antes de este momento… antes de conocerme, tú eras capaz de todo…_

_- pero tu lo haz dicho… ¡antes!... antes no te conocía… antes no eras nadie para mí…antes no eras más que un recuerdo, hasta que supe quien eras…_

_- ¿sabes lo que le estás diciendo, Leo?.-__**interrumpe mi padre que escuchó nuestra discusión y decidió poner todo en claro…**__- culpas a mi hija de que eres un cobarde, cuando tu sabes que no es así…- le __**dice mi padre un poco serio, cosa rara que el sea así**__…_

_- pero... maestre…_

_- ¡la meditación y el trance capoeirista no es para fortalecer discusiones tontas y temores infundados! Sino para enaltecer el espíritu del capoeirista que llevamos dentro… tus temores y miedos sin razón solo hacen que retrocedas en el avance que has tenido…y además solo contagias a Cinza… la preocupas sin siquiera tener una verdadera razón más que sólo suposiciones…- __**dice mi padre mientras enciende copal para inundar con aroma el lugar donde nos encontramos, con eso piensa alejar las malas vibras y los malos pensamientos… Leo y yo escuchamos en silencio… creo que, a pesar de que él no levanta la voz más de lo que es una plática normal, sus palabras se escuchan con fuerza haciendo eco dentro de nosotros… tal vez sea un regaño para Leo, pero yo también lo siento como mío propio…Leo baja la cabeza apenado… yo siento un poco de tristeza por el… me siento impotente ante lo que el siente… a lo que el teme, cuyo temor es el mismo que el mío… el temor de perdernos mutuamente, aquí, en el plano existencial… aunque yo solo esté de paso, debo admitir que no quisiera dejarlo…**_

_- lo siento, maestre… tiene razón… yo… no debo de arrastrar a Cinza junto conmigo…_

_- no se trata de que no expreses tus temores ni tus sentimientos, Leo… debes hacerlo, pero no debes caer en el pánico… un verdadero capoeirista sabe controlar sus emociones, y eso tu lo haces a la perfección… solo mantén tu mente alerta… y no pierdas el control… de ti depende, no solo Cinza, sino los demás… juntos son un equipo… y como tal, deben trabajar en una firme sincronización y saber cuando alguien necesita algo… y en que momento…si te pierdes con esos pensamientos, el enlace se romperá… y eso puede tener graves consecuencias… esa es la razón de esta meditación… el saber enlazarse unos con otros sin necesidad de palabras, sino basados en el sentir de cada quién…tu papel junto con el de ella es de los mas importantes, deben proteger al mismo tiempo que protegerse… si alguien por alguna razón cae, tu o ella deberán ocupar su lugar… solo importando la razón de todo esto: encerrar nuevamente a Ah-Puch en una dimensión donde no pueda volver a dañar nuevamente: el noveno infierno que es donde pertenece._

_- maestre…yo…- __**mi padre toma a Leo y lo aleja de mi por un momento…hablando con el en voz baja**_

_- está bien, Leo… solo quiero que comprendas… que entiendas y captes cual es la razón principal de todo esto, sin importar las consecuencias… medítalo y aleja ese temor de perder a Cinza… ya que si sigues así… realmente la perderás antes de que eso suceda…estás sembrando la duda en ella, a pesar de que ella tiene una fuerte convicción y sabe los riesgos de todo esto… ella tiene fé en sí misma… y en ti… ¡no permitas que la pierda!... ¡no permitas que ella deje de creer en ti y en ella misma!_

_- no lo haré, maestre…se lo prometo…- __**Grinto sonríe mientras se aleja de Leo… yo solo los miro mientras Leo se acerca a mi…**_

_**- **__¡Vamos Cinza!... tenemos pendiente una conexión combófila que lograr…- __**me dice poniéndose en marcha con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… yo sonrió levemente detrás de el, siguiéndolo ... no sé que le habrá dicho mi padre, pero eso me hace sentir mas tranquila… y sobre todo, me hace tener mas fé, para seguir creyendo que todo estará bien.**_


End file.
